Salvame
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Hermione vive na agonia de não saber o que se passa com seu amor na guerra contra Voldemort.


bSalvame/b

bExtrañarte es mi necesidad,

vivo en la desesperanza

desde que tu ya no vuelves mas./b

2 anos. Já faziam 2 anos que a guerra durava. 2 anos de puro sofrimento e tristeza. Ela fora obrigada a permanecer, enquanto os Aurores foram chamados para a guerra. A batalha parecia não ter fim. Hermione Granger, uma bruxa de 19 anos, que trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, até a guerra ficar mais séria do que já estava, e ela ser obrigada a permanecer em casa. Mas obrigada por ela mesma...Hermione não conseguia mais pensar em trabalho. Pensar nele havia se tornado uma necessidade incontrolável. O que poderia estar acontecendo? Como será que ele estava? Estava vivo? Morto? A falta de notícias virara uma tortura. Se já não bastasse os anos de tortura em Hogwarts, de brigas, a tortura aumentava agora.

Hermione, todas as noites, abria o seu "diário", e escrevia cartas, cartas que ele nunca leria, mas ela as escrevia mesmo assim.

i17 de outubro, 10 da noite

Oi

Essa é mais uma carta que te escrevo, mas que sei que não obterei respostas.

Estou quase perdendo a esperança. Mas a sua lembrança me permite ver uma pequena luz no fim do túnel, mesmo que pareça impossível...

H.G/i

bSobrevivo por pura ansiedad,

con el nudo en la garganta

y es que no te dejo de pensar./b

i18 de outubro, 8 da noite

Olá

Parei de trabalhar...Não agüento mais...

O nó na minha garganta aumenta cada vez mais. São mais e mais notícias de mortes no Ministério, não consigo mais pisar naquele lugar sem lembrar de você. Seu pai também está desesperado, sem notícias. Nunca o deixei perceber, mas acho que agora está meio óbvio./i

bPoco a poco el corazón

va perdiendo la fe,

perdiendo la voz./b

i19 de outubro, 2 horas da manhã

To sem dormir faz 3 dias.

Meu coração dói, cada vez que abro esse diário. Por quê você não dá sinal de vida? Por quê quase me mata aqui. Já não sei se você está vivo, o que acontece...Tantos anos que nos conhecemos, o que custa mandar notícias...Isso pode significar, que nem neste mundo você esteja mais...Eu não sei mais o que pensar.../i

bSálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad.

Sálvame del hastio, que estoy echo a tu voluntad.

Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad.

Sálvame del hastio, no me dejes caer jamás./b

i20 de outubro, 6 da manhã

Minhas olheiras estão ficando piores...

Nem feitiço mais resolve...

Já estou me acostumando com a solidão. Nesses tempos de guerra, tudo fica mais difícil, mas sombrio...Pena que você não está aqui.../i

bMe propongo tanto continuar,

pero Amor es la palabra

que me gusta a veces olvidar./b

i21 de outubro, meia noite

Decidi tentar recomeçar. Ma ta difícil.

Você não sabe o que é...Ficar aqui, na angústia...Gostaria de saber como você está.

Gostaria de saber porque nosso coração faz essas coisas...Eu poderia muito bem viver em paz sem esse sentimento, mas não...Como eu queria esquecer isso tudo...Mas não posso/i

bSobrevivo por pura ansiedad,

con el nudo en la garganta

y es que no te dejo de pensar./b

i22. de outubro, 2 da manhã

Percebi uma coisa...

O quanto é inútil ficar aqui, te escrevendo tudo o que estou pensando no momento...Você nunca irá ler, e, na verdade, tudo o que eu queria era desabafar, mas não ta resolvendo...Tá piorando...Eu nunca estive assim, e de repente, começo a deixar até os livros e o conhecimento de nada...Você não faz idéia do que causou na minha vida...Mesmo indo embora, ainda causa...É tão difícil.../i

bPoco a poco el corazón

va perdiendo la fe,

perdiendo la voz./b

Hermione fechou seu diário após escrever as suas últimas palavras. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, e tudo o que pensara em fazer no momento era sentar-se na varanda, naquela madrugada fria.

bSálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad.

Sálvame del hastio, que estoy echo a tu voluntad.

Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad.

Sálvame del hastio, no me dejes caer jamás./b

Hermione não percebera, que a porta de seu apartamento se abrira. Ele parara ali, em frente aquela cabeceira, olhando para aquele pequeno caderno. Sua curiosidade fora maior e o abrira. Foi passando as páginas, e em seguida olhou em direção a varanda. Ela estava ali, sentada, de costas para ele, seus cabelos cacheados voando no vento frio daquela madrugada.

bSálvame del olvido. Sálvame del vacío/b

Hermione permanecera do mesmo jeito que estava, sem perceber que alguém se aproximava. Seus pensamentos iam longe, quando sentiu alguém a virar, a puxar para si e a beijar apaixonadamente. Hermione, pega de surpresa, arregalou os olhos. Era ele, o grande amor de sua vida estava ali, sorrindo, olhando para ela com o olhar mais doce que alguém poderia olhar.

- Como você chegou aqui?

- A guerra acabou Mione... Muita gente morreu, mas conseguimos...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? E os outros? Harry?

- Mione, Harry derrotou Voldemort. Mas ficou gravemente ferido e está internado no ST, Mungus...Dino e Neville, infelizmente morreram. Bellatrix os matou, mas Tonks e Lupin conseguiram detê-la antes que ela matasse mais alguém.

- E...E...Você...Eu...Pensei que...Que estava... – Hermione gaguejava, e não conseguia dizer uma palavra normalmente.

- Calma, eu to bem...E voltei pra você...

- O que? – Ela o olhou, confusa

- Desculpe, mas não resisti, e li suas cartas... – Ele sorriu

- Você...Você...

- Eu... – Rony a olhou, agora muito sério. – Eu te amo, Mione...

- Eu também – Ela se jogou nos braços de Rony e ambos se beijaram como nunca haviam beijado ninguém antes.

bFIM/b


End file.
